Recitando a Shakespeare
by Gwen de Merilon
Summary: Si os gusta Shakespeare, las parejas imposibles y las historias románticas (con un poco de humor ;) ... ¡este es vuestro fic!


Recitando a Shakespeare

_(capítulo único)_

-"¡Ser o no ser: esa es la cuestión! ¿Qué es más levantado para el espíritu: sufrir los golpes y dardos de la insultante Fortuna, o tomar las armas contra un piélago de calamidades y, haciéndoles frente, acabar con ellas? ¡Morir..., dormir; no más! ¡Y pensar que con un sueño damos fin al pesar del corazón y a los mil naturales conflictos que constituyen la herencia de la carne! ¡He aquí..."

-¡Justin! ¡Te estoy diciendo que llegamos tarde!

-"¡He aquí un término devotamente apetecible! ¡Morir..., dor..."

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¡Tenemos Runas!

-¡Es Shakespeare, Ernie! ¡El mejor autor _muggle_ de todos los tiempos!

-Psé... me gustaba más cuando te los inventabas tú... ¡por lo menos rimaban!

-Ya, bueno... no eran malos, ¿verdad? Pero algo me dice que no era del agrado de las damiselas...

-Oh, vamos, Justin... ¡a mí me encantaban!

Él dibuja una media sonrisa:

-Gracias, Susan.

-Ya has oído a... bueno, a Susan. Al fin y al cabo es un miembro representativo del sexo opuesto, ¿no?

-Sí, esa soy yo. Un miembro representativo del sexo opuesto. Del vuestro, por supuesto. Me refiero a vuestro sexo opuesto, ¿entendéis lo que quiero decir? Por cierto, ¿qué es un piélago?

.··.·´*`·.··.

-... por lo que se traduciría por... Parkinson, adelante.

Silencio.

-¿Señorita Parkinson?

Miradas curiosas hacia la susodicha, un suave codazo en las costillas, un "Pansy" _soto vocce_, cortesía de Draco.

-La estamos esperando.

Aún en susurros, el rubio le chiva la traducción:

-"... y la Dama del Lago le bendijo."

Y entonces Pansy vuelve a la realidad. La hermosa nuca morena de Finch de Fletchley la tenía tan absolutamente absorta que ni tan siquiera ha advertido el enojo de su profesor. Pero justo cuando está a punto de repetir lo que Draco insiste en reiterarle, él se gira. Por unos segundos, sus miradas se cruzan. ¡Es tan perfecto! Y tras las pequeñas gafas rectangulares de pasta negra (que, a pesar de ser de cristal sin graduar, le dan ese toque tan intelectual), los castaños ojos la ven, sorprendidos, con renovado interés.

Pero es solo un momento.

-Perdón, profesor. ¿La traducción sería algo así como "La Dama del Lago le bendijo"?

.··.·´*`·.··.

-¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?

-¿Ciego? Justin, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

-"¡Ay de mí! ¡Que largas parecen las horas tristes!"

-¿Largas? ¿Tristes? ¿Por qué?

-"Al no poseer lo que, poseído, las abrevia."

-¿Qué?

-"Privado de los favores de aquella a quién adoro. ¡Que el amor, que lleva siempre vendada la vista, halle sin los ojos camino franco a su voluntad! –se arrodilla, levantando su mano derecha, y la mirada, hacia un inexistente cielo o, lo que es lo mismo, hacia el techo de un pasillo cualquiera de Hogwarts- ¡Oh amor pendenciero! ¡Oh odio amoroso! ¡Oh suma de todo, primer engendro de la nada! ¡Oh pesada ligereza, grave frivolidad! ¡Informe caos de seductoras formas! ¡Pluma de plomo, humo resplandeciente, fuego helado, robustez enferma, sueño en perpetua vigilia, que no es lo que es! Tal es el amor que siento, sin sentir en tal amor amor alguno."

-Ya basta, Justin. Estás mal de la olla, ¿lo sabías?

-"Loco, no; pero más atado que un loco, aprisionado, falto de mi sustento, azotado y atormentado y..."

-¡Me rindo! Vale, estás enamorado, lo he pillado. ¿Me dirás de quién?

-"¡De ella debe aprender a brillar la luz de las antorchas! ¡Su hermosura parece que pende del rostro de la noche como una joya inestimable en la oreja de un etíope! ¡Belleza demasiado rica para gozarla, demasiado preciosa para la tierra! ¡Como nívea paloma entre cuervos se distingue esa dama entre sus compañeros! ¿Por ventura amó hasta ahora mi corazón? ¡Ojos, desmentidlo! ¡Porque hasta la clase presente, jamás conocí la verdadera hermosura!"

¡Oh, Pansy,

pequeña _Nancy_,

bella como tu nombre,

yo quiero ser tu hombre!

-¿Te gusta la novia de Malfoy? ¿Una Slytherin?

-"¿Es una Slytherin? ¡Oh cara cuenta! Soy deudor de mi vida a mi adversario!"

-Mira, colega, no sé por qué sigo hablando contigo... ¡eres imposible! Pero lo que no comprendo es que hayas tenido que fijarte, precisamente, en Parkinson...

-Sé que ella es de família de magos y yo provengo de _muggles_ pero, "¿es que un _sangresucia_ no tiene ojos? ¿Es que un _sangresucia_ no tiene manos, órganos, proporciones, sentidos, afectos, pasiones? ¿Es que no está nutrido de los mismos alimentos, herido por las mismas armas, sujeto a las mismas enfermedades, curado por los mismos medios, calentado y enfriado por el mismo verano y el mismo invierno que un _sangrelimpia_? Si nos pincháis, ¿no sangramos? Si nos cosquilleáis, ¿no nos reímos? Si nos envenenáis, ¿no nos morimos?" Y ante la extrema belleza, ¿no nos enamoraremos?

.··.·´*`·.··.

-Vamos a ver... ¿se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? Ha estado a punto de restar puntos a Slytherin, y no nos podemos permitir ese lujo, Pansy.

-Oh, pero Draco,... es _tan_ guapo...

La imágen del viejo y decrépito profesor de Runas Antiguas aparece durante unos instantes en la mente del aludido. Para desaparecer acto seguido, tras sacudir la cabeza como negación de tal aberración.

-Eh... –la voz se le agudiza un tono más de lo que debería- ¿quién dices que es _guapo_? -la palabra se le atraganta.

-Me gusta. Me gusta mucho. ¡Y sus pecas son lo más!

Un momento, un momento. A Pansy _le gusta_ un chico. Un chico que _no_ es él. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, ella acaba con sus dudas.

-Me gusta Justin, Draco. Sé que es Huffle, y tal, pero ¡Merlín! Está para comérselo. Y tiene un estilo...

-¿Te gusta quién?

-Justin. Justin Finch de Fletchley.

-Pero... pero no... ¿no te gustaba yoo... eh... ejem, ejem... otro?

-¿Mmm? Bueno, sí, la verdad es que estaba colada por ti. Pero tranquilo, ya pasó. Fué por lo del baile de cuarto, esas cosas siempre marcan.

Suerte que Pansy no lo mira mientras sus mejillas se cubren de rubor. Suerte que dura poco.

-Ah-ah... ¿ya pasó?

-Vamos, Draco, no te hagas el afligido. Sé que no era más que un estorbo para ti.

Bueno, vale, Pansy no le gustaba. Ni le gusta, en realidad. Pero que no quiera salir con ella no implica que ella _tenga que enamorarse_. Y menos de Finch de Fletchley. ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo puede colgarse de alguien con un apellido tan... pomposo?

-Además, sé que pierdes el culo por Daphne. ¿Ya has conseguido hablar con ella?

-¿Daphne? ¿Qué Daphne? Yo no conozco ninguna...

-No disimules, Draco. La única Daphne de Hogwarts, por supuesto. La misma con la que vas a la mayoría de las clases, porque conseguiste enterarte que optativas iba a pillar para apuntarte tu a las mismas. _Esa_ Daphne.

-Ah... Daphne...

-Vamos, Draco... ¡tienes que ayudarme! Además –se pone melosa- me debes un favor, ¿recuerdas?

.··.·´*`·.··.

-A ver, a ver... y ¿qué os parece esta?

"Duda que hay fuego en los astros,

duda que se mueve el sol,

duda que lo falso es cierto,

mas no dudes de mi amor."

-Por favor, Justin! –interviene Hannah.- ¡Me han escrito esta frase en la agenda durante los últimos tres años! Sin contar con que está en el baño del segundo piso y en el de prefectos...

-¡Es Hamlet! Ser y no ser y todo eso... ¿es que no sabéis quién es Shakespeare? ¡El mejor poeta...

-... de todos los tiempos –termina Anthony, el novio Ravenclaw de Hannah.- Lo sabemos; nos lo has dicho miles de veces. Pero Hannah está en lo cierto. Es demasiado vulgar.

-¿Vulgar? ¿Shakespeare vulgar? ¿Qué pretendéis que le ponga en la carta si Shakespeare es vulgar?

Hannah alza las ceja, buscando a Anthony con la mirada, esperando que él tenga la repuesta. Anthony se encoge de hombros, indiferente. Es Ernie quien responde.

-Bueno... tal vez deberías escribirle un poema tuyo. Sería personalizado, y eso siempre gusta, y además le darías un toque... distintivo –se queda pensativo y murmura, casi para sí:- Sí, distintivo es el adjetivo que mejor se adapta.

-Mmmm... puede que tengas razón –reflexiona.- ¿Crees que le interesarán los problemas surgidos a raíz de la globalización?

.··.·´*`·.··.

Ya ha oscurecido, y la Sala Común de Slytherin es un remanso de paz. Tan solo dos jóvenes parecen dispuestos a romperla.

-¿Estará ahí?

-Claaaro. ¿Quieres calmarte, Pansy? Todo va a salir bien.

-¿Y si no viene?

-Irá. He enviado a Crabbe y a Goyle para que lo convenzan. Y cuando quieren pueden ser muy persuasivos.

Pansy frunce el ceño.

-¿Crabbe y Goyle han sido tu mejor idea?

-¡Eh-eh! ¡No te quejes! Querías estar con él a solas, ¿no? Pues eso es lo que tendrás.

Ella suspira. Draco es así.

-Entonces me iré. Ya debe estar ahí. Gracias por todo.

-Ya, bueno. Sabes que lo he hecho por lo del favor ese.

-Ajá.

-¿Pansy?

-Dime.

-Exactamente, ¿qué favor te debía?

Ella ensancha su sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece que no le cuente a nadie lo de que te gusta Da...?

-Shhh!!! ¡Podrían oírnos!

-Si, será mejor que me vaya.

Se levanta del sofá, se arregla el peinado, se despide de su amigo y desaparece por la puerta.

Justo después, una lechuza entra volando por la ventana, se posa al lado de Draco y deja caer una delicada carta:

"¡Oh hermosa dama!

En clase, esta mañana,

las Runas dejaron de existir

y mi corazón supo lo que es latir.

Tu belleza abrumadora,

ha consumido la clase de una hora,

tal y como me consumo yo por dentro,

y no precisamente lento.

Por eso,

y no soy obeso,

reúnete conmigo en el segundo balcón,

si no quieres que muera este pobre corazón."

.··.·´*`·.··.

Hermione levanta la cabeza del libro que está leyendo. Ron aparta su album de los Chudley Cannons. A través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, Harry acaba de entrar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Harry?

Él mira a sus amigos, con cara de no saber qué está pasando.

-No lo tengo muy claro. Me encontré con Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Tenían ganas de pelea?

Harry mira a su amigo y se encoje de hombros.

-Creo que no. Dijeron algo de que yo era el blanco habitual. Luego, insistieron en que les acompañara a no sé qué balcón... y como no me dejaban en paz, tuve que lanzarles un _Petrificus totalus_. No sé... había algo... raro.

.··.·´*`·.··.

Abre la puerta del balcón y, ¡oh, milagro! Justin está ahí. Ni tan siquiera parece coaccionado... ¿estarán aprendiendo buenos modales los guardaespaldas de Draco? Se queda mirándola (Pansy ha pasado _toda_ la tarde arreglándose, de aquella sutil manera que no parece que vayas arreglada) y se acerca hacia ella. Pansy sonríe. Justin está guapísimo. Y ahora viene cuando tiene que inventarse alguna tonta excusa para haberlo hecho venir hasta aquí, y luego pasar a la parte de la seducción. Bah, pan comido.

Pero Justin no parece dispuesto a seguir con el guión. Se arrodilla frente a ella, se pone bien las gafas y, luego, se lleva las manos al corazón:

-"Señora, juro por esa luna bendita, que corona de plata las copas de estos árboles frutales..."

Se interrumpe. Pansy lo mira, indecisa.

-¿Sí?

-Eh... –carraspea.- Bueno, ahora te tocaba a ti...

-¿A mí? ¿El qué? Si todavía no habías acabado.

Justin frunce el ceño. Se pone en pie. Acaricia con su mano la barbilla, estilo Sherlock Holmes. E improvisa.

-"El silencio es el mejor heraldo de alegría. Fuera bien poca mi felicidad si pudiera decir cuánta es. Señora, soy tan vuestro como vos sois mía –mira, por unos segundos, interrogante. Luego prosigue.- ¡Me entrego por completo a vos, y desvarío por el cambio!"

Ahora Pansy sonríe. Tal vez esté un poco loco, pero es un loco adorable.

-A mí también me gustas, Justin.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa. ¿Quién dice que Shakespeare está pasado de moda?

Fin 

.··.·´*`·.··.

**Hola!**

Espero que os haya gustado este retazo de fic, dedicado única y exclusivamente a **Rakshah**, como regalo un poquiiiillo atrasado de cumple (em perdonaràs el retard, oi?). Ella me pidió un Justin/Pansy, así que aquí está, pero Justin tenía que ser el de **On Air**, por lo tanto, que sepáis todos que el personaje es un intento de copia descarada del personaje de **Nimph**, que me amenazó de muerte si no advertía de esto (es bromaaaaa, en realidad no es mala chica ;). Aprovecho para comentar que ha habido un cameo de la Susan de **On Air**, también, pero que no he querido sacarla mucho porqué creía que ya era abusar...

Aps! Sobra decir que aquí hay Shakespeare pá rato!! En orden de aparición: _Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta, El mercader de Venecia, Hamlet _de nuevo, otra vez_ Romeo y Julieta _y_ Mucho ruido y pocas nueces._

Así que, **Rak**, disfruta de tu regalo!!!

Un besazo a todos, en especial a la cumpleañera!

Gwen...

.··.·´*`·.··.

-"Pues no os mováis mientras recojo el fruto de mis preces -. La besa.- ¡Así, mediante tus labios, quedan los míos libres de pecado!"

-...mmm...

-Tienes que decir: "De este modo pasó a mis labios el pecado que los vuestros han contraído."

-Eh... "De este modo pasó a mis labios el pecado que los vuestros han contraído." ¿Contento?

-"¿Pecado de mis labios? ¡Culpa deliciosamente reprochada! ¡Devolvedme mi pecado!" –y, en voz baja:- ahora: "Besáis según el ritual."

-¡Oh, Justin! ¡Calla y bésame!

.··.·´*`·.··.


End file.
